Her Smile
by royale26
Summary: He will always miss her smile.


**NOTE:**

**Hi dear readers! I wrote this so long ago and since I'm already writing fanfiction, well, I guess I'll just post it so I changed the characters with bleach ones. :)**

**Anyway, this is my first attempt of a one-shot story. Please leave a review so I'll hear your comments, suggestions or anything. Anyway, my grammar is not one of the best, please be gentle.**

**One more, I do hope you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Smile<strong>

It was the first day of school when he noticed her. Ichigo can hardly forget the way she smiled at him, asking where the room is. He was stunned at first but thankfully, he was able to answer. Her smile, like a child made his heart stop and he can't wait to see her smile again.

Days passed by and before Ichigo realized, they are already in fourth year. Until this time, his secret admiration for Orihime never seemed to end. But now, the smile he craved to see is long gone. She always looked annoyed and even if she smiled, the innocent glitter in her eyes that he saw before is absent but still, a silent hope ignites in his heart that one day, he'll see it again.

He wanted to confess his feelings but somehow he can't. He tried countless of times to say it, but the way she stared at him made him feel nervous, her calculating, ice cold gaze made him feel like a child.

"I miss it." He murmured softly, not noticing.

A husky but feminine voice interrupted his reverie, "Miss who?"

Ichigo looked around and saw Rukia staring at him, her expression victorious as her lips curved upward with an amused yet annoying smile, making her violet orbs glint in the sunlight, "Much different to hers." He thought.

"How about confess your feelings already? She might like you, you know." She murmured.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered and swiftly looked away.

Rukia gave a fake smile of pain as if hurt of what he said, "Don't play innocent, it's obvious by the way you look at Orihime and besides, you look like you have something in your mind. Come on, spit it out."

He didn't answer her but merely nodded. Is he that obvious? And answering his question as if she read his mind, she spoke again, "Don't worry, I guess I'm the only one who knows."

He gulped, "Well, it's not like I didn't try but she doesn't seem to like me."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me that you're afraid of rejection? Are you even a man? As long as I had known, you are not the type of man who run away Ichigo. It's part of life that everyone feels sorrow, love and being alone."

* * *

><p>Ichigo mentally smiled as he remembered what Rukia said to him. His face dimmed, maybe she's right, he's afraid of rejection, but still, will it be better if he will inform Orihime of his feelings? Can he take the risk? They are not even considered as friends but she might even go away. The chance of them being together might just slip from his hands.<p>

He sighed, irritated that what Rukia said a while ago shook his mind. Really, for a girl her size, she always has her way of getting into his nerves.

On his way home, he saw Orihime sitting on a swing. Her gaze blank, like she is in a place that he can never reach. It is now or never, better take the risk than forever regretting such.

"Orihime, can I have a minute?"

She looked at him, her penetrating gaze made him anxious, "What is it?"

"It's well, as you can see, I mean… Argh!" he covered his face with his hands, too embarrassed and he could feel the heat creeping on his cheeks, oh no, he is not supposed to blush. But well, his hormones are obviously betraying him.

"It's okay, you can tell me another time." She spoke, sensing his discomfort.

He took a deep breath, then looking straight at her eyes, it is now or never, "I like you." He murmured

Her smile didn't reach her eyes, "Thank you but I can't possibly return your feelings."

He sheepishly smiled, "Hehe, it's alright, it feels nice that I finally said it."

"You're a nice man Ichigo, you'll find another."

Despite the smile that plastered on his face, he felt a pang of sorrow passed his heart. And for a reason, a soft tug seemed to penetrated his mind.

* * *

><p>"You look like a man who has a broken heart." Rukia said teasingly.<p>

"I was just rejected, so stop that." Ichigo answered.

Rukia stared at him, her eyes wide, "Orihime rejected you? Well, you're quite the looker so I'm surprised a little but well, she's been rejecting anyone who confesses."

"How come you didn't tell me?" he asked and wondered why he isn't that angry at her.

"Well, if I did, you will never have the guts to tell her."

"It didn't make a difference."

"Really?" she smiled her victorious smile again, "Reflect and you'll realize that your burden was lessened at least."

* * *

><p>Orihime and Ichigo are at the swing again. "Thank you for accompanying me Ichigo."<p>

"No big deal." He answered.

"You and Rukia seemed close."

"Yeah, we're friends." he chuckled.

"She's pretty."

"I guess."

She stared at him, "You don't like her?"

Ichigo chuckled, if it wasn't Orihime, he would have thought that she was jealous "It's not her whom I confessed to."

"It's selfish, but I'm glad." She murmured, and her eyes held a glint that he never thought he'll see in her once gentle eyes.

He looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Can't you see how she looks at you? Besides I'm glad, that the one thing she really liked will never be hers."

"Orihime, I don't understand."

"She's my half sister, but dad always favors her since she's the child of the legal wife. I'm only a burden for him, specially now."

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at Rukia, a mixture of hidden anger and coldness made him look different like he does usually, his normally warm amber eyes icy as he stared down at her, an easy feat considering their difference of height, "I heard Orihime's your sister."<p>

Rukia looked at him, her teasing expression absent and replaced with worry and pain, "Ye-yes, why? Did she tell you something?" her gaze avoided his intense eyes.

"You're stammering, what's the truth Rukia?"

Tears fell from Rukia's face, "I really did want her to be happy, that's why when I noticed you were looking at her like a treasure, I grabbed the opportunity, she has little time left, but maybe, if she sees how sincere you are then she'll live like she always does. I love her, but she hates me since father never took a glance at her."

Ichigo's face softened, "Even if it will sacrifice yours?"

"I don't care about mine, please Ichigo, she has a few months left, let her feel special. She will never listen to a word I say."

He hugged her tightly, "Then stop crying, it's not like you to be like this." But deep inside, sorrow engulfed his heart.

* * *

><p>"She wanted you to be happy Orihime."<p>

"You don't understand, dad never looked at me, I was able to get a higher grade than her more than once but do you know what dad did! He merely nodded! Even when I'm diagnosed with this stupid illness, he never showed affection! Why Ichigo? Was I not good enough? Why is it always her?"

Orihime starts to sob hysterically, Ichigo hugged her, thinking he might be able to comfort her like when he did it with Rukia, "Shh, everything's gonna be alright."

After a while, Orihime's phone rang, "It's dad." She murmured, her face a mixture of childish wonder and amazement.

"Dad," she murmured, hope filled her voice."

"Orihime." Her father's voice grave, "Come to the hospital, your sister had an accident."

Ichigo felt his heart stopped, this can't be. He can't imagine Rukia, with her crazy and brave antics will be confined in a room. It seems off to her personality. But then again, given the chain of events that happened, she never failed to surprise him.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Orihime's father hugged her which made her frozen for a minute, "She's waiting."

"I'm the one who's supposed to be in here." Orihime said to her sister. Ichigo stared at Rukia, she looks too pale, like any moment, she'll be gone. He gulped at the thought and cursed himself.

"I know." Rukia whispered.

Orihime grabbed her hand, "I'm so sorry." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"It's alright, will you take care of each other for me?

"Hey, don't tell me you're dying?"Ichigo answered, his heart in turmoil.

Rukia smiled and closed her eyes. Dread engulfed Ichigo's heart, time seemed to stop and then he realized that he heard Orihime's frantic crying, calling for a doctor. He touched her hand. It was still warm and loneliness that he never experienced before penetrated his heart.

* * *

><p>"It's been days Ichigo." A feminine voice interrupted his trail of thoughts, "You never visited her grave, I know it hurts but she'll never take a rest if you will not let go."<p>

Ichigo looked at her, strange but a part of him hoped that it was the usual husky voice who interrupted his thoughts but rather he saw Orihime, looking at her even pained him. He realized that they have a lot of similarities, but Rukia's face, was livelier, a contrast to Orihime's stunning but sad beauty. He missed her usual smile like she had already won, her grin which both annoyed and amused him.

He gasped. He really did want to cry, but no tears fell.

A gentle arm comforted him, "It's alright."

"But you'll soon leave, it's unfair." He murmured, knowing full well she's the only reminder of the girl he lost.

"It's part of life. Besides, I'll never give up as long as I live, since I found the reason already why life is so great." Orihime murmured, a small smile curved on her lips.

Ichigo looked at her and he knew that it won't hurt to try, "Let's visit her grave then." He knew that deep in his heart that no one can replace her lively smile, but for her, he needed to smile, like she always does.


End file.
